Happy Birthday Lily!
by Liz Bowen
Summary: 30 de janeiro, aniversário da Lily. Alguem vai lembrar?


**Happy Birthday.**

Boa dia, boa tarde, boa noite, ou sei lá quando você vai estar lendo isso. Bem, meu nome é Lily Evans, estudo em Hogwarts, e tenho 17 anos, ou melhor, amanhã terei 18. Mas isso não me empolga muito, nunca me importei em muito em fazer aniversários, afinal, uma vez por ano todos fazemos, e todo dia tem alguém de aniversário, então é apenas mais um dia.

Mas não sei por que esse ano eu estou um pouco "chateada". Todos os anos minhas amigas passam uma semana inteira antes do dia falando sobre o que fazer. Esse ano elas não falaram nada, talvez nem se lembrem.

Agora eu estou na pior aula que existe. Sinceramente ainda não entendi por que eu me inscrevi para Adivinhação, quem souber a resposta, por favor, me avise. Está bem tedioso, a professora Brighton é uma farça total, e não tenta nem disfarçar.

- Que cara é essa Lily? – Marlene me pergunta.

- O que você acha? – eu digo apoiando a cabeça no braço e olhando com a maior cara de tédio que eu consigo fazer. Ela riu.

- Tá certo, Lily. – ela apenas abaixou a cabeça. Puxou um pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu _"Preciso falar com você depois da aula. Me espere na porta."_ Ela dobra o pedaço de papel e joga na mesa de Sirius, que está sentado na nossa frente, junto de James.

- O que vocês vão aprontar depois dessa aula, heim? – eu pergunto a ela, rindo.

- Melhor nem saber. – e pisca o olho.

Claro, o que mais iriam fazer o cachorrão Black e a domadora McKinnon? Melhor não saber mesmo. Eles estão, como irei dizer… se acertando. O que eu acho bom, assim um dá um jeito no outro logo de uma vez. Assim como o Remus e a Emmy, adoro ver como ele consegue suportar tudo de um jeito tão melhor estando com ela.

Ainda falta meia hora pra essa aula acabar. É sério, se eu tiver problemas respiratórios por causa desse cheiro de incenso e mofo misturados eu juro que alguém vai se dar **muito** mal.

_

- Ei lily! – o que? Ah, sim, Lene e sua delicadeza. – Acorda, caramba! A Brighton já saiu da sala tem tempos!

- Como é que é? – eu levanto de um pulo. Não acredito que eu dormi em uma aula! Olho para a porta e James, Sirius, remus e Emmy estão parados me esperando, enquanto Lene me sacode.

- Você dormiu em uma aula mocinha. – ela diz em tom de deboche. – Vamos logo jantar.

Eu segui ela e os outros pelo corredor. Nossa, eu não sabia que eu estava tão cansada, mas pelo menos amanhã é sábado, vou poder dormir um pouco mais que o normal.

- Pelo visto você não gosta dessa aula. – James diz sorridente ao meu lado.

- Poxa, eu sou tão descarada assim com isso? – eu digo rindo.

- Mais do que imagina.

- Uau! Vou tentar disfarçar melhor das próximas vezes, afinal, ainda temos meio ano disso pela frente. – eu sorri pra ele.

- Senta comigo na próxima aula. – ele pede. – Vai ver que ao meu lado vai ser difícil de dormir de novo. – nós rimos. James e eu somos bons amigos, depois de uma série de incidentes bem conhecidos por todos, é claro.

- Acho que ai sim que eu vou ter sono. – eu ri mais enquanto ele fazia biquinho. – Onde estão os outros? – agora que eu me dei conta que estamos só nós dois, indo a passo de tartaruga para o Salão Principal.

- Provavelmente foram se agarrar em algum lugar. – ele diz possivelmente imaginando a cena, pelo sorriso dele.

- Bom, mais comida pra nós. – eu digo ainda sorrindo.

- Sua comilona. – ele me cutuca na barriga.

- Pára James, faz cócegas. – eu digo rindo e empurrando a mão dele.

- Faz é? – ele diz com um sorriso maroto, e então, como eu previ, veio um ataque de cócegas. Oh droga, como eu detesto ficar sem ar.

- Chega James, chega! – eu peço praticamente não respirando mais, e completamente vermelha e escabelada.

- Diz então que eu sou lindo. – ele propõe me abraçando por trás, e de vez em quando apertando minha barriga.

- Ai… você é lindo. Falei, me solta. – ele riu e me apertou mais.

- Agora diz que eu sou a pessoa mais perfeita que você conhece. – o querido ta se divertindo ai, não?

- Pra que? Ai… hahaha… você é a pessoa mais perfeita que eu conheço. – eu disse num só fôlego.

- Perfeito. – ele diz me soltando e bagunçando meus cabelos do mesmo jeito que ele bagunça os dele. Imagine que bela coisa que ficou.

- Ei! – reclamo, mas não vai adiantar de nada, até porque estou rindo tanto quanto ele.

- A senhorita não estava com fome?

- Não, eu to faminta! – eu digo e ele ri. Mas é a verdade, poxa!

- Primeiro as damas. – ele diz abrindo a porta do Salão Principal, e me deixando passar. E como eu havia imaginado, nossos queridos amigos não estavam lá. – Então… - começa James enquanto está mastigando.

- Sua mãe não te ensinou a primeiro mastigar, engolir, e então falar? – eu pergunto falsamente séria.

- Desculpe. – ele terminou de mastigar e engoliu. – O que vai querer de presente?

- Presente? – eu pergunto confusa.

- Terra chamando Lily! – ele diz divertido. – Amanhã, seu aniversario, o que quer de presente?

- Isso eu entendi, mas como você lembrou do meu aniversario? – ele apenas deu de ombros. – As meninas não planejaram nada… - eu disse mais para mim do que para ele.

- Eu achei que você não gostasse muito de fazer aniversario, talvez elas tenham respeitado seu espaço. E mesmo assim, desde quando eu preciso que elas planejem algo pra saber que dia é?

- Na verdade eu espero que você me responda isso.

- Eu me importo com você Lily. – ele diz depois de algum tempo. – De verdade. – segura minha mão e fica brincando com meus dedos. Sorrio sem jeito.

- James, eu…

- Eu sei, Lily. – ele sorriu para mim, mas eu sei que é forçado. – Não tem problema.

- Obrigada. – eu digo sorrindo sincera, e ele sorri mais naturalmente para mim.

- Já terminou?

- Já sim, comi até demais. – eu digo levantando da cadeira e apontando pra barriga.

- Quer mais cócegas? – ele pergunta divertido, e já vindo em minha direção.

- Não mesmo, Jay, é bem capaz de eu colocar tudo pra fora assim! – eu dramatizei e ele riu. Saímos do Salão.

- Sua porquinha!

- Seu veadinho! – sim, eu sei do segredinho deles.

- Poxa, até você Lily? – ele pergunta surpreso.

- É a convivência. – eu dou de ombros.

- Mas você não me respondeu ainda.

- O que? – sim, eu sofro de perda de memória recente. Ou talvez seja desatenção, minha mãe diz que é ouvido seletivo.

- O que vai querer de aniversario. – ele diz revirando os olhos. Sorte minha que o James é um cara bem paciente. Comigo pelo menos.

- É sério, eu não quero nada. – eu digo sincera. Não tem realmente nada que eu queira. Ele pareceu um pouco desapontado.

- Então eu vou ter que escolher. – ele diz decidido.

- Pense pelo lado bom, mesmo que eu não goste, vou fingir que gosto. – nós dois rimos de novo.

- O que acha de uma volta lá fora? – ele sugere de repente.

- Quando? Amanhã? – a criança aqui é devagar mesmo.

- Não ruivinha, agora. – ele diz como se fosse algo extremamente lógico. – A noite está linda, amanhã é sábado, não tem nada pra fazer, e muito provavelmente nossos amigos devem chegar tarde.

- É, tem razão. Mas e se nos pegarem lá fora?

- Isso é impossível, somos Monitores Chefes, esqueceu? – ele diz rindo de mim. De novo. Sério, eu vou ter que dar um prêmio de "senhor paciência" para ele.

- Desculpe… - e digo de cabeça baixa.

- Pelo que? – ele diz num tom surpreso.

- Por eu ser uma pamonha? – ele riu. Por acaso ele só sabe rir de tudo que eu falo?

- Lily, - diz ele passando o braço pelo meu ombro enquanto saímos do castelo, em direção ao lago. – você não é uma pamonha, se alguém aqui tem que ser, esse alguém sou eu.

- Você é… - eu começo olhando para ele, tentando pensar em alguma palavra. – tão legal comigo, mesmo que eu tenha te tratado daquele jeito tempos atrás.

- Esquece essa época, eu mereci. – ele diz sério parando de frente para mim, perto de lago. Ele passa a mão de leve no meu rosto. – Desculpe, eu não resisti. – ele tira a mão rápidamente, e senta no gramado, olhando o lago.

- Não tem problema. – eu digo sorrindo e sentando ao lado dele.

Ele sorri também, e estica o braço por sobre meus ombros de novo, mas dessa vez quase me deixando no colo dele. É inverno, está frio, e o vento é praticamente congelante, mas eu me sinto aquecida aqui, até com um pouco de calor.

De repente ouvimos um forte estouro vindo castelo. Ele levanta a cabeça e olha para uma das torres, me impedindo de olhar. Ó vida de gente desinformada.

- O que foi isso? – eu pergunto preocupada.

- Não é nada. – ele diz com o costumeiro sorriso maroto. – Pelo visto o Sirius azarou o Ranhoso de novo.

- Coitado dele…

- Pshii! Não diga que ele é um coitado! – James diz sério.

- Ok, ok, você quem manda… - e me acomodo mais perto dele. – Vou acabar dormindo aqui, sabia? – ri de leve, já embriagada pelo sono.

- Sinta-se a vontade. – ele diz me abraçando mais forte, e cuidando para que a capa dele não deixe nenhuma parte de mim exposta ao vento.

_

Para mim não parece passar nem um minuto quando James me chamou dizendo que já era quase uma da madrugada.

- Ah, feliz aniversario! – diz ele alegre, me pegando no colo e me girando no ar.

- Obrigada. – eu sorri com as bochechas rosadas, não sei se do frio ou por… esquece. – Porque demorou tanto pra me acordar? Está muito frio aqui. – eu falo enquanto andamos em direção de volta ao castelo.

- Não sei, você parecia tão tranqüila dormindo, e eu quis ser o primeiro a te dar os parabéns. – ele sorri. Vocês não têm idéia do quão lindo ele fica quando sorri.

- Own, mas que menino fofo. – eu digo e aperto as bochechas dele, que ficam levemente mais vermelhas. – Que lindo você fica vermelho também.

- Ei, não faça isso. – ele ri segurando minhas mãos.

- Ta bom, eu paro. Viu como eu não fico fazendo chantagem pra parar de fazer algo?

- Notei. – ele diz sorrindo e colocando as mãos nos bolsos. – Mas mesmo assim você é linda e é a pessoa mais perfeita que eu conheço.

Bem, nem preciso comentar a cor que eu estou, não é? Subimos o resto das escadas em silêncio. Chegamos no retrato da Mulher Gorda, ele diz a senha, e se vira para mim.

- Não me mate. – e beija minha bochecha.

- Como assim? – eu pergunto confusa, seguindo ele para dentro do Salão Comunal.

- SURPRESA! – por essa eu realmente não esperava.

Estão todos os nossos amigos aqui, inclusive os de outras casas, imagina se a McGonagall desconfiar disso, e… chega Lily, lembraram de você!

Logo que entram vem Sirius, com um chapeuzinho de aniversario ridículo na cabeça, carregando um bolo branco com meu nome escrito em vermelho, e puxando o coro de parabéns. Emmy e Lene logo pulam em cima de mim.

- Eu achei que vocês não fossem lembrar! – eu falo alto por causa do barulho.

- Nós nunca esquecemos, Lily, é você quem não gosta de festas, nós adoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamos! – Lene diz muito alegre. Tenho quase certeza de que ela já andou bebendo alguma coisa, mas não vou comentar nada hoje…

- Feliz aniversário Lily!

- Parabéns Lily! – e assim por diante. Acho que levei praticamente uma hora a te todos me cumprimentarem, e dizerem tudo o que se diz para quem está de aniversario.

Até que eu cheguei em frente a ele de novo.

- Eu já te dei os parabéns. – ele diz com um sorriso enorme.

- Eu sei, só não retribui a altura ainda. – eu o abracei, e bem… o beijei.

Eu posso afirmar com todas as letras, e quantas vezes forem necessárias, que este foi o meu melhor aniversario. Por tudo, pela festa, pelos meus amigos, pela bagunça, pelo James, pelo pedaço de bolo que Sirius "acidentalmente" derrubou em Lene, o que gerou uma grande guerra de merengue. Mas boa parte disso eu não vi, só me dei conta do que estava acontecendo quando senti bolo no meu cabelo, então me separei de James, e ele riu.

- Você fica linda com o cabelo branco assim. – ele diz ainda rindo e puxando uma mecha cheia de creme.

- Obrigada.

- As ordens. – e dessa vez quem me beija é ele.

Realmente, esse é um dia que eu não vou esquecer. Será que vão me fazer uma festa surpresa ano que vem de novo? Eu espero que sim.

N/A: Feliz aniversário Lily (:  
Bom, para quem não sabe, segundo a J. K. Rowling, hoje é realmente o dia do aniversário da Lily, esse ano ela estaria completando 49 anos.

Eu queria ter postado essa fic mais cedo, mas como estou viajando, fica complicado de conseguir uma rede disponível de algum vizinho caridoso :D'

_Lizzie._

* * *


End file.
